Nadia has taken 6 exams and her average score so far is 84. If she gets 100, a perfect score, on the remaining 2 exams, what will her new average be?
Explanation: If she gets 100 on the remaining exams, the sum of her scores will be $6 \cdot 84 + 2 \cdot 100 = 704$ Her overall average will then be $704 \div 8 = 88$.